One True Pairing 30 day Challenge
by Silvershadowfire
Summary: A group of drabbles and stories written over thirty days according to a list of situations. All involve my OTP, YXYY. Involves non-graphic yaoi.
1. Day One - Holding Hands

OTP day one – holding hands.

**Touch**

The air was close, warm under the blankets as Yuugi stroked the light, slender fingers of his beloved yami's hand where it draped over his hip. Could anyone could really understand what it meant to be deprived of touch? It was such a basic thing. Everyone touched. It was a much a part of the human condition as eating, or laughter. But for three thousand years, his yami had not been able to touch anything or anyone. Even when he had been freed of the Puzzle and shared Yuugi's body, the sense of touch had been a distant thing, like touching the world through a glove.

But now... now he could touch. Now that the gods had granted him a body of his own, he could feel. His darkness had spent over an hour with him, curled in what was now their bed, just touching him, his dark violet eyes filled with wonder and tears. Yuugi's fingers curled between those of his sleeping darkness and smiled.

Such a simple thing, to cause such joy.


	2. Day Two: Cuddling

OTP 30 day challenge day 2 – Cuddling

**Rain**

The rain poured down over the Kame Game Shop, silvering the windows to a mirror shine. You couldn't tell that it was midafternoon; the thick dark clouds blocked out so much of the sunlight that it looked like early evening. Yuugi sighed as he stared out at the rain that had ruined his afternoon plans. Icky, cold, rain that had kept all his friends at home instead of getting together to watch the cherry blossoms by the river.

"I hate this." He spoke aloud, tone quiet and forlorn sounding in his attic room. "I hate being alone."

Behind him the Puzzle on his bedside table flashed with rainbow light, and cool, dark arms drew him into the depths of his darkness' soulroom. Shadow curled around him, enrapturing, addicting. He shivered, relaxing with a helpless sound into the embrace of his yami as the other's smooth, deep voice whispered into his mind.

:You are never alone.:


	3. Day Three: Games and Movies

OTP Challenge Day 3 – Playing games/watching movies

**Tic-Tac-Toe**

The only light in the sitting room of the Kame Game Shop was from the television, reflecting in two pairs of eyes, amythest and crimson. Atem nuzzled into his aibou's hair, tucking up the blanket that covered them both as they watched the computers on the screen playing myriad scenerios of nuclear war.

"They're wrong, you know." Yuugi murmured after the computer in the movie announced that the 'only way to win is not to play'.

"Hmm?" Atem looked down at him.

"Tic-tac-toe. There is a way to win it... you'd think a computer going through all the possibilities would be able to find it."

He freed a hand from the blanket and traced a nine-square in the air; through the link Atem could 'see' the picture in his light's mind's eye. "So if you start in the middle, with an x... then put an o in the upper middle." he traced it with his finger. Atem nodded. "The trick is to put the next one in the bottom corner... so they have to put an o in the top corner to block. See?"

"Ah." Atem smiled. "So the x in the upper corner to block forms both a threat diagonally and a threat up and down... no matter which o blocks, they lose. Clever, aibou." He chuckled. "But then I knew you were more clever than any computer. After all, don't we regularly beat Seto Kaiba?"

Yuugi laughed and kissed him.


	4. Day Four: A Date

OTP Day 4 – A Date

**Together**

The scent and sound of people filled Atem's senses as they swirled around him in a perfumed, multicoloured swirl. Their table felt like a mote of stillness in the Brownian motion of the club, a mass of humanity. But Atem's attention was only on the laughing, joyful light beside him, chatting with Ryou on their double date. On Ryou's other side his yami hunkered, as protective of his light as Atem himself was of the young man at his side.

Yuugi, his light. His joy, his savior, and his beloved. His partner and lover, his life. One hand slid down under the table to catch Yuugi's hand, twining their fingers together.

Yuugi didn't stop his conversation with Ryou, but a tendril of thought curled into his yami's mind. :I hope you're not feeling lonely, mou hitori no boku.:

:Never, my bright one.: He had spent three thousand years lost in the dark. Simply being in his light's presence was enough for happiness. :Are you having fun?:

:Mmhm.: Yuugi squeezed the hand in his. :I am. I'm with you.:


	5. Day Five: A Kiss

Day 5 – A Kiss.

Kiss

Yuugi made his way through the Kame Game Shop, looking for his yami. He wanted to go out to the show tonight and his yami was feeling lazy, not wanting to go out in the cold and wet for a movie. But Yuugi really, really wanted to see it, so he was looking fro the former Pharaoh, chibi eyes of pleading doom ready and armed.

:Yami mine?: he sent, tone wheedling. :Where are you?:

:Here, aibou.: Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, and a sneaky breath whispered over his skin. Then warm lips pressed at the secret spot just behind his ear and he melted, mewling, into the other's grasp. :Was there something you wanted?: He could feel the smirk in the other's words.

:Mmm...: He twisted in his arms to kiss him back. Maybe the movie wasn't that important after all.


	6. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Costume Party

Yuugi skittered down the street, wishing that the wind would stop blowing, his cheeks pink. :I still don't know how you talked me into this, yami,: he commented to his dark lover through the mindlink.

:The party invitation said to dress up like your lover.: Atem pointed out, his hands tucked in the front pocket of one of Yuugi's soft kangaroo tops. He wore black jeans, and a pair of Yuugi's white running shoes.

:We normally dress alike!: Yuugi yelped and held down the short, white tunic. :I don't know how you can stand this! And you didn't even let me wear underwear!: Which explained the blush.

:It wouldn't look right. We didn't wear underthings unless we were going on a long journey.: He smirked at his lover. :Besides, it's easy access for later.:

:YAMI!: Yuugi's blush turned red and he squirmed, not entirely from embarrassment. :I'll get you for this.:

Atem's smirk grew. He was looking forward to it.


	7. Day Seven: Cosplaying

OTP day 7 – Cosplaying.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, just the story. No ownership is intended or inferred.

Hidden

"Are you sure this will work?" Atem asked his aibou as they walked down the streets, Atem in a fantastically designed white and purple kimono, Yuugi in a red gi and hakama. Both wore long white wigs, Yuugi's with ears pinned to them.

"Sure. We wanted to go to the convention, but our fans will mob us if we do. So if we cosplay, we won't have to worry about it. We'll just be two more cosplayers."

"Tch... they better not mob me." Atem reached up to rub the purple moon painted on his forehead, only for his light to swat his hands away.

"Leave it alone, it's just dried. Come on, we're almost there." Yuugi picked up the pace and Atem followed, trying to keep the character's 'missing' arm tucked inside the kimono.

The squeals of fangirls made him wince out of habit as they reached the ticket lineup and a whole mess of arms came up to hug him and take pictures. A few were exclaiming over Yuugi's costume, but he seemed to have garnered the most of the attention.

:I thought you said that I wasn't going to be mobbed, aibou.: He glared at his light, who shrugged sheepishly.

:Whoops?:


	8. Bonus Chapter: Intimacy

A/N: This one came to me from a different prompt list, but it's too small to put by itself. Please enjoy :)

**Intimacy (OTP Bonus Chapter)**

The only light in the room was that which slipped in through the edges of the blinds, and the young man who stroked the side of his lover where he lay on their shared bed. Delicate hands used to drawing cards and placing puzzle pieces drifted over flesh and leather, lingering over the buckles of the straps that bound his shadow in place. Legs closed tightly, arms behind his back and strapped to his chest, the leather just tight enough to be felt. He'd laid each one with care, making sure none pinched or twisted but gave no room to move.

Atem's eyes were closed, the former pharaoh breathing through his nose and around the ball gag in his mouth. Slow, controlled breaths, without the edge of panic. Yet his light could see the tension that still tightened the muscles under the leather, the edge of control that he hadn't yet released.

Leather creaked as he moved, his pants white in contrast to the black leather that bound Atem's limbs. He settled by his head, fingers brushing through Atem's thick hair as he insinuated himself into the yami's mind. :You're fighting me, love.:

Atem's mental touch curled around his mind, but he didn't answer, keeping to the rules. Slowly he relaxed, the warmth of Yuugi's light helping to carry him deeper into his own mind.

Yuugi stroked his arm again, making a sound of approval as the other's muscles slowly eased, that tension releasing one by one. He could feel it in his mind too; Atem's awareness narrowed, floating aimlessly yet hyper-aware of Yuugi, focused only on him. The hikari smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, drawing a sigh at this wordless praise. Slow caresses of mind and body urged him deeper, further into that place than Atem had ever gone before.

Slowly, he relaxed even more, limp in his bonds except for the slow pulse of his buttocks, absently squeezing the plug inside him. Just as absently he gnawed lightly at the gag and when Yuugi shifted to look in his eyes they were empty, blank of any thought. Perfect.

With a pleased smile Yuugi kissed his cheek again, caressing his face. :I love you.: he sent, not expecting an answer. But not needing one either... he already knew.


End file.
